Operating satellite communications on-the-move (“COTM”) terminals in a frequency band that is shared by both satellite communications services and terrestrial radio relay links may lead to interference between the two services. An example of such an interference problem is illustrated in FIG. 1. As a vehicle equipped with a COTM antenna and transmitter 100 moves through an urban area, an antenna from a radio relay link on the roof of a building 102 may block the line-of-sight 106 between the COTM antenna 100 and a target satellite 104. An interfering signal will then propagate into the radio relay link, potentially corrupting data and interrupting the radio relay link. As a result, many vehicles with COTM capability may be precluded from operating in urban areas where many tall buildings have radio relay link installations.
In addition, persons who block the line-of-sight between a COTM transmitter and a target satellite can be subjected to hazardous radiation.
There is, therefore, increasing but unmet demand for a method and system to prevent COTM transmissions from causing harmful interference to radio relay links, and radiation to persons.